The present invention is directed to a smoke detector, and more specifically to a smoke detector verification system for verifying the operation of a smoke detector.
Traditionally, smoke detectors have been tested, using an external test switch/knob or smoke detector spray, to determine whether the smoke detector is properly functioning. By actuating a test switch/knob or spraying a smoke detector spray into a test chamber of the smoke detector, maintenance personnel are able to determine whether the smoke detector is capable of generating an alarm. Historically, building maintenance personnel have traveled from one smoke detector to another smoke detector to verify that each smoke detector is operating properly. Building maintenance personnel have then updated written records to reflect the maintenance history and status of each of the smoke detectors.
Alternatively, some prior art smoke detection systems have coupled each smoke detector to a central fire panel, which has been capable of ascertaining certain information on each individual smoke detector located throughout the building. In buildings that contain smoke detectors that are not coupled to a central fire panel, the low battery condition of a back-up battery for the smoke detector has typically only been detected when the detector provides a chirp, when the battery voltage goes below a certain level. Smoke detectors have generally included a visible status LED that is periodically illuminated to indicate proper operation of the smoke detector. However, commercially available smoke detectors that are not connected to a central fire panel have not provided other information to maintenance personnel.
Thus, when a smoke detector is not coupled to a central fire panel, it would be desirable for the smoke detector to periodically provide various status information in a form that can be electronically captured by maintenance personnel.
The present invention is directed to a technique for verifying the operation of a smoke detector. The smoke detector periodically modulates an existing light emitting diode (LED) of the smoke detector to provide status information on the smoke detector. The status information can be provided to a portable computer system, for storage, through a port that is coupled to an optical receiver. The optical receiver receives the status information from the LED and provides the received status information to the portable computer system. In another embodiment, the portable computer system is one of a laptop computer system, a notebook computer system and a handheld computer system. The status information includes at least one of a device serial number, an elapsed time since last test, a current smoke level, a number of alarms since production, an elapsed time since last alarm, a battery level, an ambient temperature and selected options.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.